Episode 217
'''Episode 217 '''is the 217th episode in the series. Plot synopsis Kapala after recalling his past failure tells Shaktimaan that he is going to take rest for a few hours. At that time the Gorilla arrives near the cage. He recalls that Shaktimaan had saved his life in the jungle from poachers. He tries to help Shaktimaan by removing the Paap Punj from his neck. But Kapala wakes up and arrives at the scene and puts the Gorilla in a cage as well. Kapala warns that if anyone tries to help Shaktimaan, the person will get a painful and scary death. He went on to say that there are only a few more minutes left before the destruction of the city and that Shaktimaan must decide whether to join the dark side or not. Meanwhile Geeta follows the fire trail left by the dragon towards the hideout of Kapala. She reaches the cave where Shaktimaan and the Gorilla are held captive. There Kapala was urging Shaktimaan again and again to join Andhera and Shaktimaan kept refusing. Geeta wanted to save Shaktimaan but she calculated the distance between where she stood and where he was held and thought that she could be caught if she walked all that distanct. Kapala starts his ritual by chanting some gibberish mantras. Soon the children start their dragon dance and come together to transform into the Dragon. While Kapala was giving his villainous laughter, Geeta goes and opens the cage of the Gorilla and instructs him to save Shaktimaan. The Gorilla opens Shaktimaan's cage and removes the Paap Mani from his neck. Kapala is shocked to see Shaktimaan out of the cage. His dragon fires at Shaktimaan but he blocks it with ease. As Shaktimaan fights Kapala, the Dragon transforms back to the children. Shaktimaan wanted the children to punish Kapala. So he transforms all of them to Shaktimaan. They beat Kapala up nicely while Shaktimaan, Geeta and Gorilla watch. Finally they all surround Kapala and send their Shakti Kiran on him causing him to vanish. Once Kapala is gone, Shaktimaan brings the children back to their original form. Shaktimaan instructs Geeta to call the police and send the abducted children to their homes and the Gorilla to the jungle. He then takes Monty and Pankaj to their home. Mr. and Mrs. Patel apologizes to Shaktimaan and promise that they will never mistreat their nephews and niece. As Geeta and Gangadhar watch the news and argue over why neither of them captured the fight with Kapala on video the news anchor talks about a person named Mr. Sabkar who has many extraordinary abilities. He can lift heavy weights, is a sharpshooter, can beat anyone in chess and is unperturbed when given an electric shock. Gangadhar and Geeta watch the news in awe as the anchor continues to say that the Guinness Book of World Records Team will soon visit India to document the abilities of Mr. Sabkar. It is also said that Mr. Sabkar has a shy personality and had refused to come in front of the camera to demonstrate his abilities. At that time Kunal comes to the room and repeats the same information. At that time an spaceship is seen approaching Earth with Dr. Jackal inside who is watching the news of Mr. Sabkar. With his signature catch phrase "Power" he says that it is someone like Mr. Sabkar that he had been looking for. Appearances * Kapala * Shaktimaan * Gorilla * Geeta * Monty * Pankaj * Mr. Patel * Mrs. Patel * Pinki * Anu * News Anchor * Kunal * Dr. Jackal Notes & trivia * Source: https://youtu.be/M-8Un4xeW9E | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}